Raid on Brandax
Spaceport Landing The launching pads provide smooth platforms from which to blast off into the orbit of Earth. Any space vessel or anyone who transforms into a spacecraft can 'launch' from here into orbit. Shuttles from Earth and Cybertron arrive and depart from the pads, bringing people and supplies to aid in the Decepticons' conquest of this planet. Massive mechanical bay doors form the ceiling in this part of the glacier cavern that Trypticon is nestled in, allowing shuttles to take off and land from the buried Decepticon base. Contents: Galvatron Decepticon Shuttle Decepticon Shuttle Decepticon Shuttle Obvious exits: South leads to Trypticon Main Hallway. Sixshot is loading the shuttle with junk from a big trailer parked nearby. Galvatron steps through the sliding door and walks into the spaceport, glancing up at the shuttles parked nearby. Sixshot notices Galvatron's arrival "Greetings sir. I was prepping the shuttle for our little raid on Brandax." Galvatron walks over to Sixshot and nods, "Very good. I should like to begin our search as well." You say, "Yes sir about the search. We would be able to start right after the raid on Brandax. I have narrowed down the possible origin of the meteor. I have also planned the search pattern. We will require a shuttle for this venture however."" Galvatron crosses his arms and nods again, "I see. Use as many of the scouts you need to make it successful." Sixshot Shoves some more junk into the shuttle trying to cram in as much as possible then faces Galvatron. "Yes sir, about the team you have assigned. I have a few concerns." Galvatron frowns, awaiting an explanation. You say, "It's the sweeps sir. Some of them will more than likely have a problem taking orders from me if Scourge isn't around." Galvatron nods, "I shall be participating in the search. The assignment will be followed, with no excuses." Sixshot nods "Very well sir. I have narrowed down the probable origin of the meteor to 4 quadrants. It either came from the binary star in the Centauri system, or from an asteroid in the Midoran field. Could have been molecularly altered by passing through the Orion Nebula. If not the very last and least likely place would be from the far end of the Lygian system." Galvatron hmms, thinking that over, "Any of those are very likely. We shall start with the most probable." You say, "Actually sir, I had a plan that might allow us to cut down our search time. We would park the shuttle in a central quadrant of the deep space subplanar sector. Split the team into pairs or trios as to investigate each sector simultanously." Galvatron hrmms, "We should look for the meteorite's energy signature." Astro Shuttle comes in for a landing from Orbit of Cybertron. Astro Shuttle has arrived. A large black and purple space shuttle swoops down to land, then unforlds into the robot mode of Astrotrain The noise of a transformation fills the air as, faster than the shutter-blink of an optic, Astrotrain changes into his robot mode Galvatron is standing near several shuttles talking with Sixshot. Galvatron puts his hands on his hips and frowns at Sixshot, "We should begin at once then. Where is Shockwave? I am growing impatient." You say, "He should be arriving soon along with the troops for the raiding mission." Galvatron purses his lips as he considers something. "Radio him at once. Ask him for an update." Astrotrain scans the spaceport to see how many members of the raiding party have already assembled, spotting only Galvatron and Sixshot. Stalking clumsily across to where the six-changer and the Decepticon commander are talking, Astrotrain voices a short greeting to his leader, "Hail Galvatron. Astrotrain is here for duty". Sixshot says, "All available Decepticons, report to Darkmount's spaceport. We shall depart shortly for the raid on Brandax." Mixmaster says, "But I have yet to perfect this raspberry energon flavoring, Sixshot!" Galvatron turns and looks at Astrotrain, "Ah Astrotrain, good, at least one member of our army is here." Blueshift enters from the Main Hallway to the south. Blueshift has arrived. Sixshot says, "I think Galvatron would prefer having mining equipment for our asteroid project than some raspberry flavored energeon." Mixmaster says, "We'll just see about that! Who are YOU to anticipate the whims of our master!" Blueshift strides out of Trypticon, completely oblivious what's been... done to him. He salutes. "Ready for orders, my masterbater" Sixshot sighs at the transmission, looks at Galvatron and taps his communicator again. Sixshot says, "Who am I ? I'm the one who is standing next to him and he seems anxious for our departure." Galvatron balls his hands up into fists, beginning to get annoyed. He turns and looks at Blueshift, "What...is..this...?" Voidcraft Arachnae comes in for a landing from Orbit of Cybertron. Voidcraft Arachnae has arrived. Voidcraft Arachnae glides into the area. Blueshift frowns slightly, and takes a step back from Galvatron. "I... don't understand, my lord. Bater" Scourge says, "At least Sixshot isn't insane enough to consider fuel from the flatulence of Terran cattle, unlike certain lime green mechs who seem incapable of true intellect." Hack ahems and says "I'm taking Mixmaster offline for a moment to check over his neural net stability.... apparently its a little less stable than I'd like." Voidcraft Arachnae descends, armoring trailing wisps of steam from a lengthy flight. Galvatron raises his cannon and points it at Blueshift, "I reward you with a place on my scout team and you come like that?! You dare?" Blueshift Blueshift stands before you, a runtish Decepticon with a bulky, helmeted head and large, sweeping wings that both end in a point near his head. On his chest is mounted the cockpit of a small cargo-spaceship. His very body screams one word: speed. And pink, since for some reason he is painted completely...wierd. It's hard to explain, but there's an Oscar Mayer theme going on... On his chest are welded two... firm... orbs (cries). Below this is deeply carved: "Galvy loved me tender" He also has "LOSER" scratched into his side. At least his head is on forwards... Breakdown enters from the Main Hallway to the south. Breakdown has arrived. Modified F-15 enters from the Main Hallway to the south. Modified F-15 has arrived. The Modified F-15 suddenly pulls up sharply . As it starts to stall wings fold back and it's nosecone rotates foward , transforming into the jetwarior Ramjet . Blueshift takes another step back, confused. "...my Lord? I have come prompt from my reactivation... I would never seek to defy my masterbater" Ramjet flies down towards the landing pad from overhead, TFing as he comes down to land over the oposite side of the pad to the others. Sixshot looks around at the gathered Decepticons "Is everyone here ?" Breakdown walks into the Area checking out wahts going on as he walks, makign sure no ones gonna kill him. Then he spies Six... damn. Galvatron grinds his teeth, "Pathetic worm," he says and fires his cannon at Blueshift. "Take this piece of scrap to Hack and have him repaired correctly!" he shouts loudly. Galvatron strikes Blueshift with Fusion Cannon . Ramjet flinches as he's greeted by the flash of a fusion cannon. "another glorious day in the decepticons." he mutters. Blueshift looks totally aghast and in shock as Galvatron rants at him. Perhaps Galvy has gone mad. Then he thinks to actually look at himself. "Ah crap. Bater." He mutters, just as the massive flash of a fusion cannon blasts him in the chest, and onto his back, where he lies, groaning Sixshot looks at Blueshift getting cannoned "Ok, guess he's out." Breakdown watches BLueshift get cannoned and grins, damn Streak of Malice. He looks at Galvatron in his fury and stutters as he talks, "L-lord Galvatron." Galvatron lowers his smoking cannon and turns back to the other Decepticons, "Now...if we can avoid other problems..." he mutters. "Sixshot, brief our troops now." Voidcraft Arachnae begins to land and is startled out of that concept by the abrupt flash of cannon.. The craft flips wing over wing, turning to head back up into more stable climes rather abruptly. Ramjet stays distant from the others and just frowns, watching the command group from his position on the edge of the pad. Sixshot looks at the gathered troops "Our mission will take us the Brandax system. It's a planet not unlike the Earth. Primitive by our standards." Sweepcraft Flagship comes in for a landing from Orbit of Cybertron. Sweepcraft Flagship has arrived. Sweepcraft Flagship soars into view. You say, "Our goal is to steal mining equipment for our asteroid mining project since our current mining equipment is being used for our project under the Indian Ocean." Blueshift struggles woozily to his feet, then drops to his knees. "My lord... ack... I apologise...! This is not my *bzzzt* doing! I swear, I'll find who d*gzzz*id this to me and rip out their motherboard! I am loyal and respectful to my masterbater!" Voidcraft Arachnae seems to be on her way right back out, engines reigniting, armoring still smoking from reentry. She doesnt want to be anywhere near Galvatron wielding the creamsicle of doom. Galvatron turns and transforms, his torso twisting and melding with his legs, which flip up and form a box. The crane-like appendage on his back flips down and his arms compact their size until a tred emerges parallel to his torso. His orange cannon flicks into the air and slides into the chamber his head forms once it descends into his torso, completing his transformation into an imposing Galvy-Cannon. Galvy-Cannon strikes Blueshift with Fusion Cannon Full-Yield. Blueshift falls to the ground unconscious. Leaping into the air, the Galvy-cannon expands and transforms, his crowned head emerging from his torso, which twists one-hundred and eighty degrees. His legs expand and flip down and the treds that balance his cannon-mode open and form his arms then hands. Having been flicked into the air, the orange cannon lands and links with his right arm, completing his transformation into the robot Galvatron. Breakdown watches Blueshift get cannoned again and takes a few steps back. Sixshot tries to ignore Blueshift's condition and carries on with his briefing hoping the others can also ignore the little incident on the sideline. "We will also be framing soneone else for this raid...The militants. Here is how we will proceed exactly. First we take the shuttle close to the system on low power. We will dump several tons of junk into their upper atmosphere. Once the debris create a 'meteor' shower we will enter the planet's atmosphere relatively undetected. The reason for this is a programming flaw in the Brandaxian radar system. They can only track 400 moving objects at any time. By creating more than 400 targets we have a chance to slip by totally undetected." Redshift enters from the Main Hallway to the south. Redshift has arrived. Blueshift is still on his knees, hoping that his plea has worked and Galvatron has realised his error. Then Mr Sandcastle-Head suddently and without warning transforms into a mean cannon and *THWOOOOM*. Blueshift goes everywhere. Nice Sweepcraft Flagship descends from near-orbit, slowing as he enters the launch platform of Trypticon. The sensors pick up the surge of power as the Orange Pasta Noodle of Doom goes off, and the sweepcraft stops completely, hovering in view as Galvatron transforms back from the cannoning. "Target practice... your aim, my liege, is impressive as always." You say, "The Brandaxians have a slow response time so if we move quickly we can control the situation and maintain that control for the duration of the mission." Galvatron narrows his eyes, "I do not give mercy," he mutters, then looks at Sixshot, listening to the completion of the briefing. He steps back and speaks to Scourge quietly, "We will be searching for the origin of the meteorite after this mission. I should like your best trackers on it." The Sweepcraft flagship twists and unfolds as it transforms into the leader of the Sweeps... Scourge. Breakdown notes to Himself, o O (Two Sweeps, Arachnae and ... uh... Bloodwulf... sure why not. And Sixshot, fun fun trip.) "Are we allowed to have fun with the locals?" Astrotrain asks, sporting a wide grin. You say, "I will hit their communication center to create a blackout and slow their response time even more. Astrotrain and Arachnae will raid the warehouses for the mining equipment. Ramjet will provide air cover and try to draw the fighting away from the warehouses." You say, "That depends on your definition of fun Astrotrain. NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO SEE US IN ROBOT MODE. If you are spotted while in robot mode, kill whoever saw you." Ramjet folds his arms over his chest and remains fowning, watching sixshot n Still muttering to himself. Scourge nods, transforming and touching down on the platform proper. "Of course. I will dispatch Brigand and Revenant, since they would prove the most adept at tracking such readings." He turns, regarding Sixshot for a moment. "I take it, my liege, that Sixshot will be commanding this mission?" he asks quietly, not wishing to interrupt the briefing for the time being... it's seen enough interruption already, it appears. You say, "Redshift you will go on a small race around the planet knocking out as many satellites as you can so they cannot get a distress signal out." Astrotrain nods, still grinning. "Kill, that is all Astrotrain needed to hear." You say, "After that you will backup Ramjet" Voidcraft Arachnae banks back down and transforms, landing behind Scourge, wings folding around her thin frame. The Voidcraft begins to split at unseen seams, the wings pivoting on their articulated points until the slender female form of a Decepticon is revealed, peering around through her visor with curiousity. Ramjet glares at redshift. You say, "Breakdown, you will be in charge of planting the evidence against the militants." Galvatron recognizes that the damage to Blueshift is beyond its ability to repair, and stops attempting. Galvatron transmits a message via radio. Redshift idly walks in, after having spent the last two months doing the most boring patrol duties and blah blah blah. At least he had plenty of time to keep himself well-polished. He arrives timely enough to see his brother fall to the might of Galvatron's mighty cannon. He looks rather shocked for a brief moment, but quickly snaps a salute. "Trooper Redshift reporting for duty, sirs!" He calls out, snapping to attention, and wonder what the heck Blue did now... Breakdown looks at Sixshot, then raises his hand, "Um Sir... What Evidence will I be Planting?" Sixshot looks at Breakdown "I will give you all the details on the way. The 'evidence' is already on board the shuttle. Anyone has any questions ?" Galvatron turns and looks at Scourge, "Yes that's correct. Shockwave has apparently briefed him," he comments, then regards Redshift, "Sixshot has your assignment, trooper," he says then is distracted by a radio transmission. Ramjet crouches down and tapes a roll of tape from his chestpit, starting to tape over the insignia on his wings. You say, "If possible, Ramjet and Redshift, Breakdown. While fighting let out comments such as "For our master Ollin. For the glory of the militants. Pretend you are under militant control. This will help make the rest of the evidence more credible." Breakdown comments to no one under his breath, 'Well, that sounds kinda stupid coming from a Mind Controled mech already.' You say, "No questions ? All aboard then." Ramjet looks up at Sixshot. "Mind control?" Astrotrain raises a hand Redshift nod to Galvatron's reply, and looks at the charred, smoking remains of his brother. o O (I have a feeling I missed something here.) He thinks to himself, and turns to Sixshot, gazing upwards at the much larger Decepticon. "What am I to do exactly?" He asks, not bothering to ask what his brother did, which might lead to Redshift getting into trouble himself. Ramjet says, "If we're under mind control why can't they see our robot modes? would'nt it be easier to just disguise ourselves as Militant vehicles?" Astrotrain says, "Are we all to board the shuttle, or am I to transport some of the troops?" Scourge nods. "What shall be done with this... refuse?" he asks quietly, optics glancing over towards Blueshift's smoking pieces and remains. "Perhaps it should be smelted down with the rest of the scrap metal and made into something far more useful." You say, "Yes Ramjet, fake mind control. The Brandaxians are primitive and will not know the difference. Not to mention that ever TF in the militant's original universe is enslaved and under their control." ponders Ramjet's comment. "Technicly I suppose they could see us in our robot mode since we are supposed to be under militant control. The key is not to act like we usually do. No smart aft or trademark comments, no showing off more than needed." You say, "We shall be taking a shuttle. The Brandaxians might have primitive weaponry by our standards but they can still hurt us. If you get damaged during the skimish or if something goes wrong, we would be without a transport. You will be our insurance policy should our shuttle be too damaged." Galvatron glances at Scourge, then looks over several of the scouts, "After we have crushed these pathetic lifeforms, I shall require the expertise of my scout group," he says and then boards the shuttle, "Let us go now," he announces. Ramjet growls as Sizshot calls him a smartaft showoff and stomps ofdf toward the shuttle in a real bad mood. Galvatron has left. Galvatron boards the Chaos. You say, "Enough time wasted, all aboard." You climb into the Chaos... Decepticon Shuttle You are within a space-faring vessel, its hull reinforced against the vacuum of space. A massive viewscreen dominates the front of the ship, a small console to the side controlling the views. The ship controls are complex and clearly not for use by the inexperienced. Ramjet mutters something about how it figures they'd use his ship. Astrotrain boards the ship from Spaceport Landing. Ramjet stomps aboard, punching an equipment locker door shut (before Galvatron finds his ammo stash) Galvatron walks to the front of the ship and taps a side-console, checking its status. Galvatron looks at the viewscreen. The Chaos travels onward to Orbit of Cybertron. Redshift enters the massive space-faring vessel, and quickly makes his way to a seat, buckleing in for the trip. He fidgits around with his rifle, and never much liked flying aboard vessels, prefering his own power. Unfortunatly, his lack of FTL drives makes taking long-dostance trips alone impossible, so he'll have to just ride it out. Galvatron taps in the course into the computer and activates the auto-pilot. The Chaos travels onward to Cybertron System. Galvatron looks at the viewscreen. Voidcraft Arachnae boards the ship from Cybertron System. Voidcraft Arachnae glides into the area. The Voidcraft begins to split at unseen seams, the wings pivoting on their articulated points until the slender female form of a Decepticon is revealed, peering around through her visor with curiousity. With a quiet rumble, the FTL engines come online. Galvatron looks at the viewscreen. Ramjet just slumps in a random seat. not even bothering to strap in, still fuming. he rests his feet on the seat infront and starts checking his weapons. Yep, still there. The Chaos travels onward to Rainbow Climbs. Galvatron looks at the viewscreen. A subaudial whine becomes briefly noticable as the FTL engines cut off and the vessel returns to sublight speed. Ramjet frowns at the viewscreen. "Looks worse than that dirtball human planet." The shuttle Chaos emerges from transit and quickly floats toward the planet Brandax, then enters a high orbit. Astrotrain grins at Ramjet. "That just means it's more fun destroying it" Sixshot punches a few keys once the shuttle is in view of the system, turning off all the systems and letting the shuttle drift slowly towards the planet's orbit. Redshift peers up at the screen, and wishes he had a TV that big. "Well, it might not look like much, but it's all ours for the taking." He says, and a grin pulls it's way across is dull grey face. "It'll be fun breaking in the new place." Arachnae finds someplace to lurk, folding her wings as she holds on to the seat ahead of her. Ramjet glances at astrotrain but does'nt grin back. Sixshot gets up and moves to the back of the shuttle "Astrotrain give me a hand, we will shove all this junk out into the atmosphere." Galvatron turns back to the troops and says, "Let us proceed with the plan." Astrotrain walks over to Sixshot's side to lend his strength. Sixshot opens the cargo bay door and starts pushing, shoving, kicking all the junk outside. Astrotrain pushes with Sixshot to clear the cargo bay, heaving to move the large mass of junk You say, "Allright once the junk starts burning up in the atmosphere, Redshift and I are go. Once I take out the comm center take the shuttle down and begin the operation." Galvatron motions to Astrotrain, "Astrotrain will take the troops down. The shuttle will remain in orbit." The junk drifts slowly towards the atmosphere and starts burning up in a myriad of red little fireballs. Redshift :unbuckles his seatbelt, and stores his rifle away in subspace. His optics gleam, and he lets out a small laugh. "This will be easier than outwitting a Dinobot. I can handle taking out the sattelites in orbit. Causing chaos and mayhem is a great way to start a day." Sixshot stands near the opened cargo bay door "Ready Redshift ?" As the shuttle breaks out of lightspeed and streaks towards the Brandaxian system (and the fourth planet of said star system), the glittering lights of the nightside of the planet can be seen. Vast cities line the coastal areas and in the most concentrated locations almost resembles Cybertron. A large moon peaks out from one side of the planet, shining its dim reflected light down to the planet below. Overall Brandax looks like a very peaceful planet from up here. To a human, it'd definately remind them of Earth and how beautiful it once was. To a Decepticon... well you tell me. Arachnae simply watches as mechs begin to organize and mobilize.. She lifts a brow behind her visor, wondering what they need her to do Ramjet gets up and stomps off towards the launching bay, ready to board astrotrain for the assault. Redshift nods to Sixshot, and heads towards the open door, gazing at the lights down on the planet. "They've built themselves quite a place. Too bad for them the Decepticon Empire is at their doorsteps!" He says, and then he looks at the seemingly empty space around the planet, looking for the sattelites he'll be wrecking. Sixshot coughs at Redshift's comment "That's the militant empire from now on until we are out of here." Sixshot jumps out of the shuttle "Let's go redshift." The sixchanger transforms into his starfighter mode and dives towards a very precise location on the planet. You disembark from the Chaos for the Rainbow Climbs... Rainbow Climbs Oddly, space here is not the sable dimness that usually remains unbroken. Instead it's more like a deep purple, and streaks of dark blue and an occasional red stain the distant starfields. Still, there is nothing here of interest beyond the strange coloration. Contents: Decepticon Shuttle Brandax Obvious exits: Below Plane leads to Trifid Nebula. Spinward leads to Deep Space - Paraplanar. Coreward leads to Cybertron System. Rimward leads to Deep Space - Paraplanar. Sixshot, unable to control its movement, goes drifting through space... You lose control of your movement and drift helplessly. Shifting from his previous form, Sixshot leaps into the air transforming into a weird looking starfighter. Redshift disembarks from the Chaos. Redshift has arrived. Starfighter streaks down towards the planet The small red and black robot contracts, and the chest plate folds up to become a cockpit as the wings move down from his back to create a streamlined spacecraft. Brandax The Brandaxians are a very industrial people. Although their research methods and equipment are not highly advanced compared to others in the galaxy, they are good enough that combined with their hard working attitude they are able to keep a comfortable place in the galactic economy. Most of their trade consists of selling raw materials. This specific spot is considerably far away from civilization. The entire region is very hilly and is without trees or other vegetation other than a soft blanket of grass. It appears to be a remote mining industry located in one of the less powerful nations. A huge complex sprawls over the highest point in the area. Huge remotely operated mining vehicles, equipment, explosives, and other nice things worth stealing litter the area. Although the size indicates it's for use by the diminutive Brandaxians, the remote controls shows that it can be altered easily to suit the Decepticons' purpose. Contents: OOC-Shockwave Red spacecraft has arrived. Starfighter flies down towards the planetary comm center unleashing his Hypersonic Concussion guns at the center and comm towers. You transmit a message to Galvatron: The planetary communication center is out. Signal Astrotrain to begin landing at the specified coordinates. Starfighter blasts a few more comm towers, firing at anyone fleeing the scene. The various few military satellites that orbit Brandax attempt to compensate for all of the objects that are suddenly showing up on its screens. Unable to cope, it merely reports the first 400 objects that it detects and then falls silent. This, of course, alerts the rather feeble Brandaxian military that something is up. Sixshot says, "One last detail, the Brandaxians still use ballistic weaponry but some use rocket darts. be careful they might not always pierce but they can damage us if we get overwhelmed." Meanwhile on the planet the first part of the command center is struck, causing a massive rupture in the facility. The entire complex crumbles slightly under the firepower and slumps to one side. A siren can be heard and workers run this way and that in complete and utter shock, screaming and yelling about who the hell could possibly be attacking them. Galvatron says, "Astrotrain has reported Autobot sightings. Troops be on guard, they may be planning an ambush." Red spacecraft locks on targets with the nearest of the orbitting communication sattelites, and rotates a little to align himself better. "Just like shooting turbo-rats in a barrel." He say to nobody im particular, and opens fire, sending a series of blasts from his laser array to pepper the sattelite with holes. The shots burn through the rudimentary solar panels and various other systems, rendering the device useless. Go me. Shifting from his previous form, Sixshot transforms into his imposing robot form. Red spacecraft has left. Sixshot lands near the command center. The sixchanger pulls one of his rifles from subspace and burns the word 'OLLIN' in the external wall. "For the glory of the militants!" Transmission from Galvatron: An Autobot shuttle has just proceeded into deep space, Sixshot. From Astrotrain, Modified F-15 parks himself in the cargo bay, ready to deploy as they clear the atmosphere. Transmission from Galvatron: They may have observed us. You transmit a message to Galvatron: Keep the shuttle in low power mode. Unless he makes a visual ID through the debris we should be safe. If detection becomes imminent activate the militant IFF transponder. Some of the Brandaxians - who (and nobody should be surprised at this point ) look an awful lot like humans - pause and stare at the wall with the word 'Ollin' in it, not being able to translate the language just yet. There's a dull roar as from off in the distance a squadron of twenty airborne jet fighters approach, each sleek and bristling with comparitively deadly machine guns and missile launchers. The lead jet transmits a message to the Decepticons, but it's lost in the translation. Sounded like a demand. Or a question. Or begging. Transmission from Galvatron: Very well... Astro Shuttle clears the atmoshere, already cooling down from the intense heat cased by the flames of re-entry. Swooping close to the ground, the cargo bay door of the shuttle swings open, allowing its passengers to depart Sixshot takes flight and heads for the warehouses being careful not to use more than one alt-mode infront of the people as he knows he is easily one of the most recognizable transformers. From Astrotrain, Arachnae watches Ramjet then nods to herself, padding out to transform to rest next to him, ready to deploy as well. From Astrotrain, Modified F-15 sweeps his search radar over the voidcrafts rear assembly. More communication can be picked up. All of it is in the Brandaxian language - which believe me unless you're Kup or some other loser, you won't understand at all - sound like desperate cries for help as well as military orders. Two words that translate perfectly is 'Ollin' and 'Militants'. From the surface, several flickers of light can be seen from one of the more deserted areas on Brandax. Long range scanners will be picking up four ICBMs (Intercontinental Ballistic Missiles) with powerful warheads streaking towards orbit. Hopefully the boys up there can take care of it, eh? Regardless, it's no-where near where you guys are. Sixshot blasts a few planes and infantry on his way to Astrotrain's landing coordinates. Astro Shuttle hits the ground, coming to land with ease along a long strip of tarmac (or the Brandexian equivelent) close to the wearhouses and screeching to a halt to let Arachnae and Ramjet out You transmit a message to Redshift: Heads up, 4 icbms with powerful warhead heading for orbit, possibly the shuttle. Protect lord Galvatron at all costs! Sixshot lands near the other Decepticons. "Ramjet, clear the skies I will keep the anti-air off your back on the ground." Shifting from his previous form, Sixshot transforms into a menacing armored carrier complete with laser battery. The squad of twenty jets finally reach the area. Having gotten no response from the Decepticons - who can't even understand their language - they decide that the targets are clearly hostile - yes, it took them this long to realize that. With a single command, the lead ship gives an order in his native tongue, "Fire." Twenty plumes of smoke streak Voidcraft Arachnae has arrived. Voidcraft Arachnae glides into the area. Astro Shuttle drops Arachnae. Modified F-15 has arrived. Astro Shuttle drops Ramjet. Voidcraft Arachnae drops out of Astrotrain behind Ramjet. Modified F-15 deploys from the space shuttle, launching in jetmode from it's cargo bay, accelerating ahead as his atmosperic engines kick in. The squad of twenty jets finally reach the area. Having gotten no response from the Decepticons - who can't even understand their language - they decide that the targets are clearly hostile - yes, it took them this long to realize that. With a single command, the lead ship gives an order in his native tongue, "Fire." Twenty plumes of smoke streak out of the aerodynamic fighters, signalling the launch of a massive number of missiles. Of course, the targetting systems are primitive and the warheads none too powerful. Still, there's an awful lot of them. Approximately half are targetting Astrotrain and the other towards Sixshot. Voidcraft Arachnae simply follows Ramjet, engines igniting as she does so Modified F-15 mutters, "Idiot." as Sixshot uses his name. His radar starts flashing with hostile targets...well, unidentified aircraft but thats close enough. He alters course, banking to head straight for the interceptors, speeding up as he homes in on the lead vehicle in thier formation. Armored Carrier unleashes his Hypersonic Concussion Battery at the streaking missiles blowing up most of them, nailing a 2 planes as well. 2 missile land around the the carrier the other one hits dead on sending it tumbling back. The Carrier is still on it's wheels but the front armor is charred a bit and has a dent. "Their missiles are not too bad but we cannot let too many hit us. Show them no mercy as we perform Master Ollin's commands." .oO(Primus, I would not be caught dead saying that if I didn't had to)Oo. Modified F-15 takes a missile head on. The warhead exploding in a firey blast...the heavily armoured jet emerging with only minor damage and some carbon scoring to its near indestructable nosecone. Flares and Chaff are deployed, throwing off several of the inbounds, the Red and white jet dropping a wing to dodge another as it continues to close on the enemy aircraft, still not firing a shot. Voidcraft Arachnae wingovers in the F-15's wake, avoiding chaff from the missile strike. If anything, she's mimicing the flight manuvers, doing her best to look like a drone of some strange kind, waiting for orders to fire. Armored Carrier fires at the ground troops around the warehouse driving all over the place running a few Brandaxians over. You transmit a message to Astrotrain: Redshift should arrive soon to backup Ramjet. You two get into the warehouse and start loading the mining equipment. Astrotrain receives a radio transmission. You transmit a message to Arachnae: Redshift should arrive soon to backup Ramjet. You two get into the warehouse and start loading the mining equipment. Arachnae receives a radio transmission from Sixshot. Arachnae transmits a message via radio. Astrotrain receives a radio transmission. It's clear that the Brandaxians are outmatched in this game, but they also have advantage in numbers. Sixshot annihilates two of the jets, and Ramjet runs interference, knocking a few missiles off course. The words 'Transformers' and 'Decepticons' can be heard over their communications chatter - which is primitive enough that one can listen in nicely. Their tone suggest confusion and shock. Why would the Cybertronians wage war against them? Who the hell is Ollin? The complex is deserted as far as the original workers are concerned. They have finished fleeing and/or being run over by Sixshot. The squadron of fighters break into 9 wings of 2 and fire a variety of close range armour piercing bullets as well as the odd short range missile. Modified F-15 swerves sharply if the lead jet tries to avoid him, aiming himself at the formation, trying to collide with what he gueses to be the flight leader. At a closing speed of around Mach4 this is liable to be quite a messy collision but things will only get worse...as he tries to crash that jet the Modified terran looking aircraft fires a spread of cluster bombs out at the others, proximity fused sub munitions spraying out in a black rain towards the incoming brandaxian fighters. Voidcraft Arachnae veers off from the F-15, engines blazing brilliantly as she drops out of the skies, slinging back and forth to avoid incoming as well as other airborn craft. p astro=misradio:> Voidcraft Arachnae veers off from the F-15, engines blazing brilliantly as she drops out of the skies, slinging back and forth to avoid incoming as well as other airborn craft. The craft is heading down towards the intended target. Transmission from Arachnae: Very well. Arachnae transmits a message via radio. You say, "The militants give no quarters, our master wants this planet to suffer. We do as master Ollin orders." Modified F-15 's fuselage sparks as hails of MG fire rake over him from the jets that avoided his initial assault. as a riple fire of cluster munitions pockmark the skies in his path, the jet pulls up into a sharp zoomclimb, afterburners flaring from all 4 engines. Some of the bullet holes he now sports leake hydraulic fluid but that seems to do little to deter him from his mission...flying headlong into the attacking aircraft and physicly removing them from the airways. Astro Shuttle takes off again, lifting towards the skys and the incoming fighter planes. The speed the shuttle moves at causes most of the missiles to miss thier mark, but one does manage to clip one of Astrotrain's wings causing him to veer left and come crashing to the ground amidst the Warehouse complex. Astrotrain does not stay down long though, as he immediatly transforms and rises to his feet to gain entry to one of the wearhouses Redshift has arrived. The small red and black robot contracts, and the chest plate folds up to become a cockpit as the wings move down from his back to create a streamlined spacecraft. Armored Carrier exchanges fire with some primitive Brandaxian tanks while trying to swerve around the bombs's trajectories. It's likely that Ramjet wouldn't even need his reinforced nosecone in order to destroy these jets. Their metallic alloy is inferior to anything on Cybertron. Although maneuverable, they're quite fragile - as all good gumbies are. As mentioned to Redshift in orbit, the sheer difference in military capabilities is astonishing. Imagine a bunch of well armed marines gunning down cavemen and you might get the idea (just don't think of Ewoks and Stormtroopers, though). This would not be much in the way of good sport unless you enjoy shooting fish in a barrel - and hey, maybe you do. Still, they appear to be doing /some/ damage at least. Not surprising, their aerospace combat ability is far more useful than their space combat ability. Any tanks that Sixshot engages won't be able to stand up against them for long. One more participant can now be seen entering. A helicopter. It appears to be a news chopper. Destroy it? Or not to destroy it. That is the question. Meanwhile, several of the jets notice a certain Sweepish looking vessel, but it doesn't seem to be doing much other than running interference. Course, they don't even know why the Decepticons are here, so they don't know what she could possibly be doing. Transmission from Galvatron: Give me an update at once. You transmit a message to Redshift: Take down that helicopter. We want rumors to be spread we do not want them to have any hard proof. Redshift receives a radio transmission. Voidcraft Arachnae continues to drop down, slinging back and forth, heading for a warehouse.. The other craft she gives little notice to until one strays too closely and gets a barrage of fletchette rounds streaking towards it. Modified F-15 is quite manouverable himself, slamming into one of the jets he careens away, ploughing straight thru another...wings training debris as he spirals away, his somewhat random manouvering making him a hard target. Always one for starting new fights and being somewhat vauge as to where to draw the line between millitary tagets and fleeing wounded civilians, he does'nt realy care what he shoots at. Seeing the slower helecopter passing below he checks his guns are working, opeing up on the chopper with internal laser connons before he can even see what it is. You transmit a message to Galvatron: Things are proceeding well master Ollin. The only thing threatning at the moment is their airforce and missiles. Their infantry is patheticly weak and is no matched for our militant might. The jets will are fragile yet agile but everything is on schedule so far. Red spacecraft streaks down from orbit, his sleek design cutting through the atmosphere effortlessly, as a lone warrior makes his planet-fall. After singlehandedly destroying the entire sattelite grid in orbit, and showing the Brandaxians that their inter-continental ballistic missiles are useless, Redshift arrives. He's sure been having a good time blowing up everything in sight, and he isn't going to stop now. Laser fire streaks out from his mounted barrels, cutting into any targets that run into his path. Transmission from Galvatron: Decide if any resources can be taken when you are finished. You transmit a message to Galvatron: Understood sir. One mighty fist brings down an entire wall of one of the wearhouses to grant Astrotrain easy acess to the goodies within. Crouching down to peer inside, Astrotrain spies what may just be what he had been sent to find - mining equipment. Stand back up, Astrotrain grips the sides of the building and rips the roof of the building off with ease, throwing it in the general direction of the Brandaxian ground troops The Brandaxian Flight Commander is an observant fellow, and he realizes immediately that Arachae is clearly an important part of whatever mission the Decepticons are here to accomplish. Why else would she try to keep a low profile but gun down anyone who seems to be interfering with her apparent pointless mission? But regardless of this observation, he has his hands full with trying to command his battered squad against the Decepticons. Speaking into his radio, he decides to see if it's even possible to take one of these bastards down. He orders all remaining jets to focus on one target and merely evade the others. A series of missiles and machine gun fire is sent towards... oh I don't know... SIXSHOT lets say. Mwawhahaha. Ahem, regardless, the news chopper is gunned down easily, and a possible chance to spread a little propaganda is destroyed. But no problem, really. Meanwhile, from all over the planet the nations try to scramble more fighters and tanks into the area. Astrotrain is mostly ignored by the figh ters, but the tanks see him as one big slow target among a hail of fast agile ones, and concentrate their fire on him. Armored Carrier fires his laser battery at the Brandaxian troops hoping to give Astrotrain some peace while he completes their main objective swerving around trying to avoir as many missile and as much gunfire as possible but...he's an armored carrier not a freakin' sports car. Two missiles manage to hit the rear part of the carrier while a hail of bullets ricochet off the thick armor plating. Modified F-15 's mission was to shoot down stuff. not spread propaganda. and it is with a total lack of remorse that he watches the new crew plumet as his laser fire shreds thier copter's rotors. His airframe shakes as another missile tags him from behind. Diving groundward he uses he speed to throw himself into a supersonic Cuban-8 , scattering the remaining jets as they try to avoid both him, and the swathes of pink laser fire he sprays at anything crossing his gunsights. Voidcraft Arachnae's engines flicker then dim as she makes a touchdown near Astrotrain, transforming up. The Voidcraft begins to split at unseen seams, the wings pivoting on their articulated points until the slender female form of a Decepticon is revealed, peering around through her visor with curiousity. Astrotrain transmits a message via radio. Astrotrain receives a radio transmission. Red spacecraft dives downward, to give supporting fire to his allies on the ground. Jets may be fast, but what's that compared to the speed of a spacecraft? Redshift moves down towards Astrotrain, raining down laser fire at the tanks and ground assault forces heading towards the triple-changing Decepticon. Blam blam! Astrotrain says "Galvatron orders us transport the equipment out of here," to Arachnae, " you must load it into Astrotrain's cargo bay". Astrotrain then Transforms back into his shuttle mode Not only are the number of jets dwindling, but the number of missiles aboard each jet is as well. About half of the downed pilots are able to eject to safety - where they'll probably be run over by Sixshot or killed by someone else. Four and a half jets remain out of the original twenty (that half quickly smashes into the ground and is vapourized). The tanks angle their weaponry towards Astrotrain and Arachnae, hoping to take down two targets at once. Alas they're cut down by fire from above. The advantage of numbers that the Brandaxians had is gone, and quickly they're cut down at a fast pace until virtually nothing remains. Sixshot can breathe easy as anyone that was shooting him is probably dead. Ramjet might be disapointed to see that there's no longer anything crossing his gunsights. You say, "Air Raid, Fireflight. Make sure the skies are safe for Sky Lynx's evac." Arachnae lifts a brow, "Yes.. *Ollin* demands his tribute." she states, voice flat. Turning on a heel, she begins the tedious process of loading junk into her compatriot. She moves a bit like a disjointed doll, on purpose. Red spacecraft just doesn't say -anything-. He was fine up in orbit, becuase a vacuum = no sound, so he could babble as much as he wanted to. He'll leave the creative mis-direction up to the others, and keep his trap shut while someone might hear him. Modified F-15 is in deed disapointed but is determined to finish the job he started, actualy using his radar targeting system to zero in on the other fliers and use his longer range cluset missiles to try and pick off the remaining brandaxian jets before they can escape. 'Sky Lynx', 'Fireflight', 'Air Raid'... well, these words mean nothing to the Brandaxians yet, but presumably once they get this translated and start looking to find whoever did this, they'll figure it out. As well, hopefully nobody will be suspicious of why only Decepticon Alt-U Transformers were used in this 'Militant raid'. Damn Militants. Always causing trouble. As for the defences, they're gone now. Ramjet has been nice and accurate about killing every single one. The sixchanger's turret scans the scene...spots a few infantrymen cowering behind a flipped over jeep. The Hypersonic Concussion Battery fires incinerating the jeep and the three poor bastard. You say, "Allright hurry up, finish loading Sky Lynx. Master Ollin is getting impatient." Modified F-15 reports Air superiority has been attained. Then starts circling around the battlefield below, using lasers and cluster bombs to shoot anything moving. He worlks outward from the landing zone, picking off any vehicles not already burning and dropping bombs on any intact looking buildings...any ground re-enforcements will have to pick thier way thru this ruination before engaging those robots at the target site. Arachnae continues loading 'Sky Lynx', still moving like a disjointed doll. If anything, shes masking her amusement with the whole scenario rather well. She eyes the back of the ship, then turns to gather more equipment. Astro Shuttle says, "Uhh....yes.....I am Sky Lynx! Where would the militants be without my supreme intellect?" Modified F-15 eventualy runs out of cluster bombs...but still has his lasers...when they overheat he takes to diving on the vehicles trying to flee the carnage and ramming them off the roads, demolishing buildings by flying thru them. Armored Carrier parks near the warehouse and helps Arachnae finish loading up 'Sky Lynx'. Shifting from his previous form, Sixshot transforms into his imposing robot form. The fighters have been destroyed. The tanks lay in ruins. One might ask themselves whether or not the Brandaxians are willing to throw more lives away to destroy these machines or not. The answer appears to be no. They are, however, willing to sacrafice the complex in the hopes of destroying the machines. Something between ICBMs and Cruise Missiles - I do believe Redshift will remember these - streak in from the horizon carrying whatever is the closest thing to nuclear warheads (but they ain't nuclear, 'cause nukes aren't themely). Roughly twenty of them. These ones were easier to aim than the ones in space as this is what they were designed for. Plus, destroying them won't be as easy since you don't want the entire area to be annihilated as well. Arachnae glances at Redshift... and manages not to snicker.. She fakes a trip, letting a wing droop as she carts another load and plops in into Astrotrains rear. Modified F-15 picks up incoming missiles as he circles, randomly smashing stuff...and warns the others. "Incoming!" You say, "Divert those missiles!" Shifting from his previous form, Sixshot leaps into the air transforming into a weird looking starfighter. Modified F-15 alters course to intercept...but already wasted his heavy armament on insignificant ground targets of opertunity. He can't destroy all the missiles...but will try anyway and chases after the closest one. Starfighter flies at full speed towards the missiles. The sixchanger uses his lasers to deform the flaps on one missile making it slowly change course upwards. Astro Shuttle says, "Arachnae, Redshift, climb aboard for take off! We have to get out of here before those missiles blow!" Arachnae moves a bit more qwuickly once there is notice of imcoming.. She glances at Redshift then heads into astrotrain, wings fanning out then around her like a strange cloak. Modified F-15 is'nt stupid, he spent years in the accademy and so knows a big ass missile when he see's one. he is'nt going to ram them headon but instead tries to colide with the booster section and either, sever it from the warhead, knock it off taget, or damage the engines enough so it blows up...hopefully after he's had a chace to get clear Missile divertion duty. Why does that sound particularily painful? Redshift grabs whatever he can, and runs into Astrotrain, following Arachnae, and cramming hiself in among all the stuff they've stolen. Modified F-15 strikes Ramjet with missile. Arachnae has left. From Astrotrain, Arachnae slips quietly into the area. Redshift has left. Starfighter realizes they will not be able to divert 20 of them and a single one could prove to be fatal. sixshot uses his radio on an uncoded frequency to be sure it can be picked up. "Air raid, Fireflight, Chromia, Sky Lynx this is Scattershot, evactuate the area now! Master Ollin comanded it." From the combined efforts of Ramjet and Sixshot, a grand total of two of them are diverted from their path to explode somewhere harmlessly (like in a Brandaxian city or something). Everyone else decides to make a hasty retreat before they get there. This leaves 18 of them still racing towards the Decepticons. Better hurry. From Astrotrain, Arachnae starts tying down things as best she can, glancing at Redshift, "Lets get this stuff secure. Don't want it to slide around and get broken." Modified F-15 flips end over end as the first one just explodes in a huge fireball the moment he hits it...but despite the rather nasty damage this causes, the tumbling jet slowly regains control, righting itself and banking hard to try and chase another one down. From Astrotrain, Redshift nods to the psuedo-Sweep Arachnae, and begins buckleing stuff down, attaching it to the walls, floor, and other stuff. Yay. With the Decepticons on board, Astrotrain begins preperations for launch. The tremendous roar of the engines engulfs the area as the shuttle takes to the sky From Astrotrain, Arachnae pulls cableing out of comaprtments and ties things down rather literaly, working on making the cargo space look as if a deranged arachnid just made a web. Modified F-15 closes on another missile, engines staringing to reach it in time....he dips a wing and tries to slice thru it as thier path's cross, hoping to clear a way out for the shuttle The missiles are easily within sight. You got about ten seconds to get the hell out of here before what is left of this complex and anyone who's still in the area is blown to smithereens. Modified F-15 strikes Ramjet with missile. Modified F-15 manages to divert another missile...by setting it off on hsi body...now extra crispy and looking a bit mangled, he turns and chases after the shuttle, 2 of 4 engines smoking. Starfighter sends all power to the engines and flies up towards the orbit of Brandax. Astro Shuttle says, "Oh shit, what are we gonna do now?" Modified F-15 tries to crash into the shuttle now. ...no wait, he's trying to land in the cargo bay...hope it's open. Modified F-15 has left. Astro Shuttle has left. Rainbow Climbs Oddly, space here is not the sable dimness that usually remains unbroken. Instead it's more like a deep purple, and streaks of dark blue and an occasional red stain the distant starfields. Still, there is nothing here of interest beyond the strange coloration. Contents: Astro Shuttle Decepticon Shuttle Brandax Obvious exits: Below Plane leads to Trifid Nebula. Spinward leads to Deep Space - Paraplanar. Coreward leads to Cybertron System. Rimward leads to Deep Space - Paraplanar. Ramjet has arrived. Astro Shuttle drops Ramjet. Ramjet, unable to control his movement, goes drifting through space... Starfighter leaves orbit and heads for the Decepticon shuttle Arachnae has arrived. Arachnae slips quietly into the area. Astro Shuttle drops Arachnae. Arachnae, unable to control her movement, goes drifting through space... Redshift has arrived. Astro Shuttle drops Redshift. The noise of a transformation fills the air as, faster than the shutter-blink of an optic, Astrotrain changes into his robot mode Ramjet tumbles inside and crashes headlong into the cargo...grabbing hold of whatever he can, sorry arachnae, he waits for the shuttle to dock with the chaos again You climb into the Chaos... Decepticon Shuttle You are within a space-faring vessel, its hull reinforced against the vacuum of space. A massive viewscreen dominates the front of the ship, a small console to the side controlling the views. The ship controls are complex and clearly not for use by the inexperienced. Three gray and purple tail wing, all bearing the classic Decepticon symbol, extend as the main body of the shuttle takes form. Three powerfull rocket boosters protude from the rear of the Shuttle to provide thrust and the nose ends in a sleek cone as Astrotrain transforms to his Shuttle mode. Astro Shuttle boards the ship from Rainbow Climbs. Far far below, the complex is annihilated, destroying much of the evidence - oh darn, now all there is are the rumours and hersay. No real /hard/ evidence about who could have done this. Rats... guess they'll just have to assume that the Militants did it. Mwah. Ramjet , looking all shot up, clambers back aboard the chaos and limbs back to an equipment locker Sixshot enters the shuttle through the cargo bay and makes his way for the shuttle's controls. "And now the finishing touch." Sixshot punches a few keys powering up the shuttle making sure anyone can see it on radar and activates a militant iff transponder. "This should make sure any hidden satellite Redshift might have missed or any space fighter is convinced we are militants." Galvatron is standing near the front of the shuttle, looking over some records on a console. Redshift floats in through the airlock, and then falls down a few feet once he enter the ship. He looks around to his fellow Decepticons, optics glinting and his usual smirk on his face. He rubs his hands together, and lets out a little chuckle. "That was certainly entertaining. We should do this more often. Anyone have an idea of a total death count? Total number of hostile vehicles destoyed?" Ramjet takes out a fire extinguisher. with a complete lack of urgency he shakes it and sprays foam over his wing and left leg, putting out the smouldering engines and spraying fire retardant over anyone nearby. Ramjet discards the extinguisher and pulls a second canister from storage. taking this to a seat he slumps down and cracks it open, gulping at the energon inside. "I don't know. Lost count. Were we suposed to keep score?" Sixshot shakes his head at Redshift's question "I didn't keep score either." Galvatron taps the console off and approaches the back of the shuttle, "Report. All went according to plan?" Ramjet crunches the empty canister in his hand, turning to look at Galvatron, "Well I crashed a load of thier jets and a bunch of other stuff. A couple of missiles got away tho." You say, "We had to evacutate quickly but our objectives were achieved. Astrotrain has the mining equipment. I made sure to leave enough hints that we were being controlled by the militants and that we were a mix of autobots and decepticons. All hard visual proof of our being there have been destroyed. They will only heave rumors to spread and basicly it will their word against ours." Astrotrain has disconnected. Arachnae boards the ship from Rainbow Climbs. Arachnae slips quietly into the area. Redshift idly polishes his armor a little, as he replies to Galvatron. "The sattelites were easy to destroy, and then I proceeded to help out the rest on the surface. We got a nice haul, and made a big dent in thier defensive abilities. It'll take 'em a long time to replace their machines and sattelites." Reports Message: 9/3 Posted Author Unprovoked Attack! Mon Mar 04 Monacus Broadcasting ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ This is the daily news broadcast out of Monacus. Like the nightly news, only more galactic. An alien broadcaster with various tentacles and eye stalks sits and begins to speak in a low gutteral grunting tone. The voice is then translated into whatever the local language is. In this case it's English/Cybertronian (that magical coincidence where Cybertronian is exactly like English). "Good evening," It starts chances are it said something totally different in its own language, but the stations knows this is best appropriate for the audience at hand. "I'm-" He gurgles something that has no translation, and thus just appears as is. "Devastating reports from the Brandaxian system." An image of Brandax on a map appears in the upper right hand corner of the screen. Apparently Brandax is the same as a whole bunch of Earth countries where nobody knows where it is unless something important happens there. "This once peaceful planet has been attacked by an unknown source, however suspects do exist. The attackers attacked an industrial complex in their southeastern province. Casualties are estimated at approximately two thousand." The creature's mouth keeps moving, but there's a pause in the translation as again the network decided that for this audience a moment of silence would be appropriate. "The Brandaxian government are outraged, and are accusing this crime to be the work of a rogue Terran faction known as the Militants. We have yet to determine what evidence they have. Brandaxian allies are, as are most races, hesitant about participating in anything that might cause them to enter the Cybertronian Civil War. Sol has already been forced in, and nobody else wants to be next considering what it's done to the Terran people." As to what it means exactly by that is anyone's guess. Reports Message: 9/4 Posted Author Unprovoked Attack! - 2 Mon Mar 04 Monacus Broadcasting ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ The creature continues to speak in its dubbed voice. "The Brandaxian government is demanding that this Militant faction of Terrans explain themselves." Clearly the general galaxy is not too well versed in what a Militant is. "Although no date has been set, they are in the process of scheduling a conference. All members of the Cybertron Civil War will be allowed to send investigators and diploments to plead their case. Clearly this senseless act must not be allowed to go unpunished. However... it is questionable as to who will do it. The Brandaxians have very little military capability." This once again shows that nobody really knows much about the Brandaxians considering the newscaster is explaining it to everyone. They're just a little backwater planet that's suddenly become important. "Should the Militants be found guilty, they will likely face some very powerful enemies who do not wish to be next in line for an unprovoked attack. Now I don't want to jump to conclusions..." the creature forms a crude smile and winks a few of its eye stalks, "But I think we should just destroy Earth and be done with it." Unbias reporting? Nah. "This is-" Gurgle gurgle, "Saying goodnight. We will follow this story as it progresses."